In recent years, so-called wearable terminals that users are capable of wearing on bodies are attracting attention. The types of wearable terminal include a wristwatch type, a glasses type, a ring type, and the like. There are also wearable terminals that are equipped with a display, a camera, and the like in addition to various sensors such as a gyro sensor and a biological sensor.
Using the wearable terminal, the user can check information displayed on the display or record a so-called lifelog that uses a detection result obtained by the sensor or a photographing result obtained by the camera.